Nothing Left to Lose
by The Candlelight Chaos
Summary: Kagome, thinking she has nothing left to lose after having her heart smashed into bits, tries to kill herself. She succeeds but Sesshomaru revives her. Will romance spark between them or will Inuyasha butt in? And how does Naraku fit into this?
1. And so it begins

"Here's to you, Inuyasha! Bottoms up." Kagome tipped half of the bottle's contents into her mouth savoring, yet despising the God awful taste. 'Whoa. Freaky. This stuff is like whiskey's evil twin. Whiskey, when you drink it, fills you with warmth, but, man, this stuff like brings chills everywhere. Or I guess I should say, it numbs you, which is what I hope it does. Pain is NOT my friend. Let's hope its fast acting. I can't stand being here any longer.' She set the bottle down on the cushiony grass next to her and picked up the sword she got for her 16th birthday from her okaa-san.

_Breathe in right away.  
Nothing seems to fill this place.  
I need this every time  
So take your lies, get off my case.  
Someday I will find  
A love that flows through me like this  
This will fall away, this will fall away. _

_You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
'Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah._

A single drop of sweat ran down form her raven hairline, right past the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek making it look like a solitary tear, but she brushed it away, impatiently. 'No time to even look like I'm having second thoughts.' Kagome unsheathed the finely crafted, razor edged weapon, watching as the blade reflected her face. She closed her eyes and positioned the sword right in front of her heart, the one Inuyasha had so cruelly and carelessly had torn in half over and over. 'But no more.'

_This is getting old.  
I can't break these chains that I hold  
My body's growing cold  
There's nothing left of this mind or my soul.  
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of this poison is taking me higher.  
This will fall away, this will fall away. _

_You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
'Cause I'm a loser  
I'm a loser!_

_You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall.  
'Cause I'm a loser_

With a final image of Inuyasha and his happy new life with Kikyo in her mind, she plunged the deadly blade into her chest. Her last thoughts were 'Thanks, Kaede for the numbing potion. Sorry I had to trick you and say I wanted it just in case someone got hurt. Heh, guess I'm the only hurting one here, so I guess it wasn't all a lie unlike Inuyasha's feelings for me….'

**Sometime later**

"So this is what death is like. Hmm, interesting. Not at all what I thought it was going to be like." Kagome mumbled, searching all around her. She found herself floating in the dark, not really sure of where she was. Kagome just floated around for awhile, rather liking the relaxing sensation, when she became aware a slight sting on her cheek. 'How odd. It feels like someone slapped me.' She thought as she rubbed the spot. The miko ignored it, but she discovered it hard to do when a faint voice, a kind of bored sounding one at that, was whispering your name. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, wishing she just be left alone for once, alone to thoroughly enjoy her death, never having to deal with snotty Kikyo or Bipolar Inuyasha.

But, of course, all good things must come to end sooner or later. In this case, it was the number potion. Or so Kagome thought. Eyes still firmly shut, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen area as if she'd been stabbed. 'No! Crud. I thought the mixture would last a little longer than this.' She wrenched her eyes open to find the living world again, no longer in any pain whatsoever (except her heart, but that was something not even an enchanted fang could heal). "Who…wha…?" She glanced all around her, noticing her sword was lying on the ground to her left, finally coming to a stop on a pair of beautiful golden eyes. The calm gold eyes locked onto her own troubled brown ones.

The young woman immediately closed her eyes once more, not wanting to look at Inuyasha. 'Dang! I kill myself to get away from him in particular and he freaking brings me back! Wait…only Sesshomaru can bring people back to life…' Said Lord of the Western Lands tucked away Tenseiga, rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh, loud and haughtily. 'Stupid humans. Slap them or shout their name to awaken them and they ignore you. Bring them back to the living realm again to interrogate them as to why they are in the middle of a forest, dead and alone, and they shut their eyes, trying to pretend you don't exist.'

Having reached the conclusion that it was in fact Sesshomaru standing over her and probably wasn't going to hurt her, she squinted up at him and murmured, "Umm…is there something you want, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome had decided to add the 'sama' for respect, hoping this would please him enough to answer her and be on his way so she could return to the only place she had ever been truly happy (Death). Other than that simple question, she was really unsure of what else to say to her ex-sweetheart's mortal enemy/ half-brother.

"Nothing other than enlightenment as to why you were in the woods, miles away from my worthless hanyou-for-a-brother, lying in a puddle of your own blood, dead and maybe as to why I should have even bothered to revive you." Sesshomaru drawled out slowly, watching her expression change from wariness to a determined calm with a cold indifference. After all, what did it matter to him if Inuyasha's wench was unhappy enough with her life to end it abruptly? _'Then why did you feel the urge to rush to her side as soon as you could when you caught scent of her blood in the wind?' _The nagging voice in his head had a point. 'Oh do bugger off., you annoying, little conscience voice.' He snapped back.

Squaring her shoulders, determined not to break down on Sesshomaru, the King of Cool, Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes and replied, "Not that it's really any of your concern of what I do and what I don't do, I decided to end my life so I'd never have to bother with this world, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku, or the freaking Shikon Jewel ever again. But thanks to you, my peace was disturbed." Sesshomaru fairly chuckled at the woman in front of him. "Oh, I get it. The journey to collect the jewel fragments has become too burdensome so you're just going to quit? Is that correct?" He mocked her.

Calm surface slipping to give way to indignation, Kagome felt the anger boiling up inside. "No, that's not it, you pompous jerk. You just don't get it, having the perfect and calm life you do. Inuyasha has put me through Hell and back, but I've faithfully stuck by him and cared for him even when times were hard." She felt a tear run down the side of her face. "Kikyo has tried to kill me, steal my soul, and take the one man I've ever loved." More tears started following the first. "Naraku has had us following him all over Japan, fighting his God forsaken offspring or incarnations, whatever you want to call them, just to get his piece of the Jewel." A steady stream was running down her face. "And if all that wasn't bad enough, our group has only, like, 4 shards after all this time I've been here, selflessly sacrificing my education to help people from another time! I'M SICK OF IT! So don't give me the crap, Sesshomaru! I _REALLY _DON'T NEED IT RIGHT NOW!" There, she said it.

Sesshomaru took an involuntary step back from the distressed girl. The scent of despair she was radiating was overwhelming his delicate senses and breaking his seemingly cold heart. He didn't think he could stay around her much longer if she didn't calm down. Trying to keep his voice steady and soothing, he responded, "Well, wench, why don't you tell me all about this life of yours I don't understand, as you put it." He sat down on the grass next to her, careful not to sit in the blood that littered the ground or the sword and gently wiped the tears off her face.

'I don't know. Should I really tell him? Well, I guess after the performance I just gave him, I owe him the truth. After all, what have I got left to lose?' She took a deep breath and began her story, "Well, you see Sesshomaru, it all started 500 years in the future, my time, when I went into the shrine before school, a place where we learn stuff, and I was standing in front of the Bone Eater's Well….."

**(A/N**:)Hey everyone! I'm sure you won't but I hope you like my story! R&R!


	2. Exposion

The sun had fallen a long time ago, but he hardly noticed. Darkness and cold were insignificant things that didn't matter to him. Sesshomaru was still sitting in the grass in the same spot for a while, even after Kagome had finished her far-fetched story about being from the future and left for a hot springs to soak the blood stains out of her clothes with her sword.

'Is the wench lying?' He must have asked himself that question a thousand times and each time, he couldn't come up with an answer. 'I would have been able to smell it if she was lying, but she's a miko and can hide her scents.' Being asked to believe that the young girl who traveled with your extremely bothersome little brother and 2 ningens is the reincarnation of a priestess and a miko herself, is also from 500 years in the future and came here by means of a rickety well, thanks to a jewel that could change the past drastically, would blow anyone's mind, including a powerful Tai-youkai mind. He sighed. 'This is going nowhere. Hmm…what I need is proof! That's it. I'll ask for proof!'

With that in mind, he uncrossed his _very _stiff legs and stood up. Sesshomaru waited a second to regain the feelings in his legs, and then started off in the direction Kagome took at a brisk pace. He chuckled at his rare moment of stupidity as he walked on. 'I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. I've been spending way too much time around ignorant humans, mainly ones that are dumb enough to kill themselves over a little matter of a dispirited heart. Emotions are pointless.'

Sesshomaru continued to think as he steadily approached the hot springs where he could hear Kagome singing. He stopped, listening. The sad but fast melody filled his ears and made him forget about everything. He sat down again, hypnotized by the beautiful voice.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become _

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life, bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling

_only you are the life among the dead  
_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought, without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life, bring me to life!_

'It's hard to believe such a normally happy and perky woman can be so bitter and cheerless. Inuyasha will pay for what he has done to her!' And on that note, Sesshomaru stood up once more and pushed through past the bushes blocking his way to the hot springs right in front of him…. where Kagome was undressed and stepping into the water. She had her back to him, but as she heard a branch break under Sesshomaru's foot, she turned around, warily. A bright red blush played across her face as she noticed he was watching her. Automatically, she dropped into the water, covering her nude body from the look alike golden eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Hentai!" Her cry broke him out of his strange spell. Before, Sesshomaru hadn't been able to walk away or look away from the beauty in front of him. Now, a light pink flush showed on his face as he instantly diverted his eyes onto the ground and turned around. "Gomen nasai! I didn't know you were going to take a bath as well." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. The Tai-youkai started running away as fast and as far as possible from the young miko without letting her escape his senses. 'I'm not sure why I should care enough to make sure nothing bothers her, but who am I to question instincts? I can't believe I just blushed! How very unlike me. Odd, it seems that every time I am around this woman, I'm unlike myself. I kind of like it, though….'

**A while later**

Feeling refreshed, if not still slightly embarrassed at being seen naked by a powerful demon, Kagome pulled herself out of the hot water and onto the grass to dry in the breeze. The light, cold wind felt good on her steaming skin. She had hung her clothes on a branch to dry out earlier after cleaning the blood out and Kagome found them perfect to wear again. She wiped off the remaining drips of water on her body and pulled back on her clothing. Somewhere in the middle of pulling on her shirt, she became aware of a demonic aura right near by. Slowly, she bent down to pick up her sword, listening for any approaching footsteps.

"Ha. Like that puny sword could do anything to me, wench." Kagome winced twice, involuntarily. Once for recognizing the owner of the voice and the second time for being called 'wench'. Oh, how she _despised_ that name! She'd only put up with it when Sesshomaru had called her that because at least he didn't say it hatefully, rather he had said it sweetly. "Inuyasha, come out of the bushes at stop hiding like the coward you are." Kagome pulled down her shirt completely and unsheathed her blade.

The hanyou stepped out and rolled his eyes, looking much like his brother. "I said, put the sword away. It won't help you and judging by how faint the smell my brother is on you, I'd say he's far away, never coming back, and isn't much help either." She was a little taken back at him practically reading her mind about Sesshomaru helping her. "Why are you here, half-breed?" She questioned him, smirking in her head when he scowled. 'Ha, I've always wanted to call him that!'

He scoffed at her stupidity. "Why the hell _else_ would I be here other than to collect a certain missing whinny wench?" 'And the love of my life.' But that he kept to himself. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe to inflict more pain to my already suffering soul, Inuyasha?!" Kagome spat at him. He stood still at the accusation, eyes wide, mouth dropped open in confusion. "Wha…wha…what in the Seven Hells are you talking about?" "Heh, don't play dumb if you can't help it, Inuyasha! I'm talking about all your secret meetings with Kik – ugh, I can't even bring myself to say her name- with that dead witch ever since she came back, absolutely NO regard to my OBVIOUS feelings towards you. None whatsoever! And to top it all off, this last time I caught you, I found you telling _her _that I'm merely a Jewel detector, who means nothing to you, who isn't even worth your attention, who is just there not for your sake, but HER'S! SO YOU CAN KILL ME AND GIVE HER WHOLE SOUL BACK, MY SOUL!" She shrieked at him, her heart throbbing to make him understand that it was in pain beyond belief.

"Well let me tell you, bub. I'm MORE than willing to save you the effort in killing me! I killed myself! But do you care? No! If it wasn't for your brother interfering and bringing me back, I would still be happily dead!" Inuyasha stepped back from the person in front of him. A million and one thoughts flew through his head as he tried to process all this new info. 'Wait, she saw Kikyo and me? Then why the hell does she think that I think all that crap about her?! Shit, she killed herself? My human-hating brother revived her? Ok, this day is officially too weird for my liking! Dude, I need Ramen…'

**Back to Sesshomaru**

'Stupid half-breeds. Stupid women and their confusing emotions. Stupid everybody, except me. This Sesshomaru is not stupid.' Such thoughts continued as Sesshomaru sped along back to Kagome. He had sensed Inuyasha approaching her at a rapid pace and had set off at once. 'The last thing she needs is an insensitive, mutt like him right now.'

**(A/N):** Hello my reviewers or soon to be reviewers, **glares at everyone,** Reviewing is your friend! Lol. Anyways… ok for those who don't know this: I don't own Inuyasha DUH, I don't own "Loser" by 3 Doors Down (first chapter), and I don't own "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence (this chapter). Ha, if I did I wouldn't be here writing this story. Well thank you **darkkara13**, **Sesshomaru is mine back**, and **ice73**!!!!!! Thanks for the niceness towards a poor girl with too much time on her hands and a computer. **Sniff, **You don't know how HAPPY it makes me! Sorry about that slow update thing, but I had to go to my dad's house in Chino Hills for like a week, WITHOUT MY COMPUTER! So yeah… But if it makes you guys feel better, I'm going to try to be better about updating. Sometimes I'm not sure how to put things, but God willing, I'll post a chapter at least once a week (still kind of slow, but…)! Okey-doke, I got to go! Dude, it's like 3am! (Sorry about my ramblings, sugar does that to you!)


	3. Misunderstanding and Rejection

**Flashback of Inuyasha and Kikyo**

There. There it was. Inuyasha picked up the scent of dirt and decay, a scent that could only belong to one person. Kikyo. She was back, again. 'Damn, doesn't she get it yet? I don't love her anymore! I used to but not now. Kagome. She taught me the difference between love and obligation. Damn it all, I'd better go and get rid of her again before my wench….damn…the wench comes back from her time.' He took off running away from the tree he'd been sitting on. The hanyou found her a little way off, towards a field Kaede used for growing medicinal herbs, her shini-dama-chuu floating around her.

"Inuyasha, I see you've finally come. Good. Now is the time for you to come to Hell with me, my koishii." She wore a smirk, watching as emotions clashed across his handsome face. The smirk faded as she saw him square his jaw as he usually did when he was going to reject her. "Inuyasha, don't tell me you let that my reincarnation take my place in your heart! You gave a yakusoku to join me! You love me, remember?" Her normally calm voice held a trace of panic and desperation.

Kagome sighed softly as she threw her enormous backpack up and over the wall of the well, then hoisted herself up the vines that grew along all the sides. 'Man, where's Inuyasha when you need him? I'm getting tired of having to drag myself out of the well all the time! Heh, though I'm getting some actual arm muscles now.' She thought as she sat on the edge on the well, panting. She gazed up towards the sky. 'Ah, I never get to see the stars back home. The lights and buildings always make it too hard to see them.' Kagome nearly fell off the edge when Kikyo's deal soul collectors flew across the moon. She suddenly forgot her tiredness and her backpack, and jumped back onto her feet to follow them. She knew what she was going to see, but she didn't care. 'No way am I just going to sit back as that dead pot drags Inuyasha off to his doom.'

Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out again, slowly. 'Shit she's making it harder.' He opened his mouth and let the words just come from his heart. "Let me guess, Kikyo. You want me to say Kagome means nothing to me, no matter that she's saved me countless times, she is just a Jewel detector, that she's not even worthy of my attention, and that I only keep her around for your sake, not mine? That I should let her gather the Jewel fragments, let her wish me a full human, and then kill her so you'll have your whole soul back and we can go to Hell together? Well let me tell you something. I did love you, before you died, but no more. Now, you're a cold, scheming, conniving witch! You aren't the person I loved anymore. Kagome is. She's my everything, _my _koishii." There, it was out in the open now. Ah, it felt good to finally admit his feelings. 'Now, if only I could tell Kagome that!'

Said miko was running from the scene as fast as her skinny legs would take her, hand clasped over her aching, breaking heart. She had entered into their midst just as Inuyasha was saying "Kagome means nothing to me…." And had had enough to leave as he said "we can go to Hell together." If she had listened carefully and noticed the sentences kind of sounded like questions, she just chalked it up to emotion constricting his voice. **(A/N):** You know when you ask a question, your voice at the end of the sentence kind of comes out higher than the rest? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.

More than a little taken back, Kikyo felt her knees go all rubbery and hot tears prick her eyes. "But…but…but you promised!" She cried in a childish-like voice. Inuyasha watched with a twinge of guilt as the priestess in front of him started weeping uncontrollably. "You bastard! You lied to me! Fine, have fun with your little whore!" Kikyo shouted at him between sobs. She created her passage way to Hell, sinking slowly, and flicked him off right before she disappeared forever.

**End of the flashback (A/N):** Kikyo was OOC there, flipping Inuyasha off and all, but I thought it was called for. That's what I'd do if my beloved sent me to Hell all alone.

Inuyasha sputtered around for words as he shrunk back from Kagome's cold and unrelenting gaze that reminded him so much of Kikyo. "Well, wench, if you saw me with Kikyo when you came back, then of course you'd know I care for you!" Now, it was the young woman's turn to be confused. Her heart didn't dare to hope what he was saying was true. "Huh?" Seeing he wasn't going to be murdered on the spot anymore, Inuyasha risked a small step closer to her and kept talking. "Yeah. If you'd actually listened, you would know by now, I don't love her, aishiteru!" Hey, he was getting the hang of this open feelings thing.

An old sparkle came back to Kagome's dull brown eyes as she looked at him in wonder. 'H-he loves me? Finally, my feelings have been returned!' But just as fast as it came, the sparkle flickered and died. "Oh Inuyasha, how I wish I could believe you! All your promises to stay by my side, only to have you follow Kikyo… I've suffered by your hands long enough and I can't bring myself to stay by you willingly any more. Please, just leave me be…" Her voice cracked into nothingness as she sank to her knees, sword at her side, forgotten.

'She…rejected me….I broke my promise to Kikyo for her and she turned me down…' "No, no, NO! No, Kagome, please believe me! I do love you! I even refused Kikyo, for once and for all, just to be with you!" He got on his knees as well, placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Please, don't do this to me! To us!"

**Back to Sesshomaru**

'I've made it! Finally! I didn't think I ran that far away from her.' Sesshomaru thought before entering into the small clearing where the hot springs were. There he found his brother shaking Kagome, pleading with her. Anger boiled up inside of him unexpectedly and he pulled Tokijin out. "I suggest you take you hands off the girl now if you still wish to have them. If not, I'm more than happy to chop them off, just as you did with my arm." He gestured crudely towards the empty sleeve where his left arm should have been.

Inuyasha just spared a quick glance at his brother and growled threateningly at him. If you were to translate it into English, it'd probably come out to something like: "Chop my hands off and I'll find a way to sever the other arm off your body." His eyes focused intently back onto Kagome who was just kind of zoning out of space in a state of extreme exhaustion. She had ran like 3 miles away from Inuyasha in the early hours of that morning, killed herself in early afternoon, and had spent most of the night talking to Sesshomaru. Her stomach rumbled to remind her that she'd done it all without eating and it was quite hungry.

Sesshomaru noticed this as her eyes glazed over and her head started to droop ever so slightly. "Inuyasha, I suggest you leave now or I'll be forced to kill you here and now in front of the girl. She needs rest and to be far away from you. You've screwed up her life enough for one day, so depart." His voice held a scary tone to it. He left unsaid, "If you don't leave this very second, I'll hunt you down and do unspeakable, life-scarring, horrible things to you that you could only dream about." **(A/N):** No, not _those _unspeakable things, you dirty minded readers. Just like cutting off the only thing that shows Inuyasha is a _guy_ and whatnot. (LOL I'm evil) But Inuyasha got the message loud and clear. He swiftly kissed the dazed girl on the forehead, whispered "I'll be back" into her ear, and started running off before Sesshomaru could do those horrible things to him.

The Tai-youkai sheathed Tokijin and looked down in time to see Kagome sway for a second, then fall headlong towards the ground. He acted hastily, just barely saving her from a meeting with the ground. He sighed to himself as he picked her up awkwardly and put her over his shoulder. 'I really am going soft, aren't I? First Rin, now this wench. Next thing you know, I'm going to fall for a human like my father and have little hanyous as offspring.' He fairly shuddered at the thought of little Inuyasha-look alikes running around in the Western Land Castle. 'Thinking of which, I have to get back Rin and Jaken are going to kill me. After all, I said I was only going to be away a day or two for surveying business and it's already the fifth day I've been gone.' He sighed again, thinking of the small girl's and the vassal's homecoming for him. Joyful shouts from one and scolding from the other.

Sesshomaru had been walking for a while when he felt Kagome stirring on his shoulder. He ignored it and kept going. Soon, mumbling reached his ears. "Uh…Inuyasha, I'm uncomfortable, hold me instead…uh…." She brought her arm around and placed it on the stub where his arm used to be. He tried to shift her so she wouldn't touch it, but she wouldn't let go. A strange soft pink light started to emit from the tips of her fingers as she held on tighter. A bright flash and a violent tingle later, Sesshomaru had both arms again. 'Wha…what just happened?' He stretched his newly grown left arm out, admiring it. He switched his stare onto Kagome who was still fast asleep. 'Did she do this? Just so I could carry her?' Feeling this day just reached its ultimate weirdness level, he swung her off his shoulder inelegantly and began carrying her bridal style. Sesshomaru could feel a pounding headache coming on but tried to keep it down to a minimal as he struggled to concentrate getting them home to the Western Lands. 'Only a few more miles. I need sleep. Ugh…'

He decided to run the rest of the way to the castle. 'The sooner we get there, the sooner I can dispose of this wench and the sooner I can rest properly.' So using his lightning fast demon speed he was at the castle in ten minutes. He flew in past the doors hurriedly, feeling his reserve energy fading rapidly. He found a guest room for the girl on his shoulder. Sesshomaru set her down on the bed and tucked her in, still loving being able to use both arms again, as he would normally do for Rin. He turned around, ready to walk away, but he discovered his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore. 'Oh well. I'll just kip here for the night. I'll wake myself up before Kagome finds me here. I'm just too tired to think of anything else.' So Sesshomaru gently pushed the softly snoring woman over and placed his self on the edge of the bed, relishing having someone next to him instead of being cold and alone like he was every night. 'What am I thinking? She's just Inuyasha's wench or I guess, ex-wench now. Today was just too weird for me and is starting to affect my thinking.' And with that, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Dictionary for those of you who aren't familiar with some of the Japanese words I used:**

_Shini-dama-chuu: _dead soul collectors

_Koishii: _beloved

_Yakusoku: _a promise/oath

_Aishiteru: _I love you

**(A/N):** Hey everyone! Well here's a new chapter for you! Thank you **animesorceress169**, **inu-kitsune-youkai**, **KaNaGi**, **SnowAngelYuki**, **darkkara13**,

**Sesshomaru is mine back**, and **ice73** for your reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! Ok so the end was kind of OOC, but hey it's my story and I liked it that way. I'll post the next chapter soon as I can. Does the Happy Dance Yay! I'm getting the second Inuyasha movie soon. 'Inuyasha 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass' Anyways, REVIEW! The pretty purplish button down there is not going to hurt you; it just wants to make us authors happy. Also, **SnowAngelYuki,** I did read one of you stories and it rocks! Keep going!


	4. Nightmares and Kisses

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one having an uneasy night. Nope, Kagome was also suffering.

**Kagome's Dream **

She was alone, standing in the dark. Everything was silent. She looked around frivolously and took a couple steps forward searching for… _something,_ anything. A small child-like giggle shattered the tense silence and Kagome sucked her breath in sharply. She didn't know who or what made the sound, but she was going to find it. She ran blindly to where the sound had come. She tripped suddenly as a bright light came on. It made a small spotlight around a tiny girl. A strange little girl with midnight black hair, golden eyes, and cute black dog ears perched on top her head. A strange little girl who bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain hanyou. Almost like she'd spoken her thoughts aloud, a second light appeared next to the first and Inuyasha walked into it, wrapping his arms around the girl. 'Oh crap. What's going on? Who is this girl? Is Inuyasha her dad or something? Then who's her mum?' Again, another light shone out next to the other two and out sauntered Kikyo. Kikyo planted a kiss on top of Inuyasha's head and one on top of the girl's when she reached them. 'Hmm, so Kikyo is this girl's mom but who exactly is that girl?' Just then, still as if some unseen thing was reading her thoughts, Inuyasha muttered the girl's name as he tickled her, "Heh Aiko, you silly."

Kagome watched for a while as the two adults took turns amusing the girl. She wasn't sure what to do: keep an eye on them from a distance or step into the light to talk to them. She battled with herself for a short time, but ended up deciding to step into the ring of light. As she did, though, Kagome felt an odd sensation, like wind blowing through her. She shook it off or she tried to. She couldn't move, she no longer had control of her body! Her limbs refused to move for her. Her legs moved her forward when she wanted to go left, closer to Inuyasha. They stared at her as she was forced to bend down and pick up a bow and 3 arrows out of nowhere.

Her arm swiftly notched an arrow on the string, pulling it back as it was aimed. The tip set its sights on the little Aiko's heart. 'No! No, I won't shoot her!' Kagome screamed in her head, trying to force her arms to move somewhere, _anywhere _else. Her appendages complied, only to aim at Inuyasha. Said hanyou was frozen with his arm around Kikyo and the other around the girl, his eyes wide open in fear. Kagome watched as her fingers, almost in slow motion, let go of the shaft of the arrow. It hit him on the opposite shoulder Kikyo had once hit and ripped through the fire rat material, plunging into the porcelain skin. A fine spray of blood flew from the wound and landed on Kikyo's stunned face. 'No!' Kagome shrieked in her head, still unable to move anything, let alone her lips enough to scream aloud.

Before she could get over her own shock, her hands had found the other arrows and shot them off at the little girl and the ex-priestess. Another strange wind blew, giving her control again. She sank to her knees in despair as blood pooled around the three victims. Inuyasha was crawling over to Kikyo, his bloody hand over the gash on his chest. Through the silence, Kagome heard him whisper to her before he died, "Aishiteru."

Her cry of anguish echoed off into nothingness as she began weeping, murmuring his name over and over. She half ran, half stumbled over to where he and Aiko lay, blinded by tears. Kagome gently placed their heads in her lap, calling out their names desperately, like if she cried out to them, they'd come back to life and forgive her. And so she sat, coaxing them to come back to her, until her voice failed. Then silence reigned supreme as the light around them faded, leaving Kagome in her misery and mourning again in the dark.

**End of her dream**

**To Sesshomaru**

_Thump! _He fell off the bed unexpectedly as the young woman next to him squirmed and turned excessively in her sleep. Sesshomaru sat up and was about to wake her and tell her off for pushing him on to the floor when Kagome started to whimper softly. "Inu…yasha…no…come back…Aiko…don't die…help me…" Sesshomaru felt his eyes open widen ever so slightly at the pitiful sight in front of him. Tears were streaming down the girl's cheeks and she was still tossing about in the bed. "No…Inuyasha…don't leave me!" she sobbed out. Sesshomaru couldn't stand her tears for that miserable excuse for his brother so he seated himself upon his knees, still facing her and lightly prodded her awake with his claw. She awoke with a gasp, sitting up straight, covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat, tears continuous. Kagome panted for breath as though she'd run a long distance. She looked around frantically for something, but when she looked at him, she burst into some more noisy tears.

Sesshomaru, totally caught off guard, anxiously wracked his brain for something to get her to stop crying. About 20 seconds later he had an idea and like any guy's idea when they're under pressure, it wasn't very good. (**A/N:** You know when you put a guy on the spot for their opinion or something; they can't come up with anything really half decent? So he did the only thing he could think of and placed his lips on her, hard enough to get her to stop, but not painfully hard.

Momentary shock and surprise flitted across her face as she did ceased her crying before she closed her eyes and leaned in. Now it was his turn to be shocked. He hadn't really expected that, not saying he didn't like it, no on the contrary, he was enjoying it immensely. He was just stunned she didn't slap him or something else along those unpleasant lines. 'Well enjoy it while it lasts because she's probably going to hate you after this.' His conscience reminded him. So Sesshomaru ran his left claw experimentally through her raven black hair, breathing in her scent. 'Hmm…smells kind of like milk and honey, very nice.'

She didn't know why she was kissing him, but it somehow felt right. Kagome opened her eyes wide when she felt his claws softly graze the back of her neck, sending small shivers down her spine. She broke the kiss rather reluctantly, staring straight into his haunting eyes. "Why?" Her question barely came out as a whisper, but she knew he had heard her. He coughed to clear his throat, avoiding her gaze and stood up. He turned his back to her and gestured to a fairly large closet set in the wall off to the far side of the room. "Get dressed, have breakfast, then come to my study. We need to talk." He started to walk away, and then looked over his shoulder curiously at her. "Do be careful, they were my mother's." He added as he walked off, opening the big door in front of him and closing it silently behind him.

So there she was: very much alone in a strange room in a strange place on a strange bed, in the hands of one of her enemies. 'No, scratch that. I'm in the hands of one of _his _enemies, not mine, even though he's tried to kill me twice. Let's see: the first time it was just to try and piss _him _off and the second time it was because I was interfering with their fight. Nothing personal really, so I can't exactly call him my enemy, not my best friend either, but not enemy. Plus he _did _bring me back to life and knows my whole sad life story. So how is it that Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, king of the human haters (minus the cute little girl that travels with him) had mercy on me earlier and just now was KISSING me, raking my hair with his claws! Wait, that was his left arm he was using, wasn't it? When or how did he get it back? And did he say 'my study' earlier? And why would his mother's clothes be here? Does this mean I'm at his castle? Okay so that's ANOTHER couple of questions I can ask him later. Peachy.'

She rubbed her temples slowly, trying to ward off the headache that was threatening to ruin her day. She glanced around the room leisurely, taking everything in. She had the feeling she was going to be in this room for a while. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of a grayish stone and to her left was another doorway other than the one Sesshomaru had left through. A lovely dark green throw rug covered most of the floor except by the bed. **(A/N:** I don't know if they had throw rugs but I thought there should be _something_ on the ground other than just a stone floor.**** Her bed was pushed up against a wall underneath a vast stain glass window that depicted a beautiful garden of flowers. There was a dresser with a full-size mirror by it next to the head of the bed. To the right was the closet he had pointed to.

She swung her legs off the side of the silky and comfortable bed and stood up. She walked across the cold stone floor in her socks over to the closet. Hoping for the best, not really knowing what powerful demoness wore, Kagome pulled the slide door back to reveal…many breath-taking kimonos. There was one of practically every shade of every color and each with a different, awesome design. Her knees felt weak. "Oh my gosh, they're so gorgeous! These look like they're just my size, too! I can't believe he's letting me wear them!" She nearly squealed with delight as she began going through them very carefully.

After what seemed an eternity and after many tough decisions, she found one perfect to wear that day. It was a stunning black silk kimono with a fiery red dragon that bore an uncanny resemblance to Ryuukotsusei. She hurriedly undressed, dropping her dirty school clothes on her backpack, next to her shoes, that lay at the foot of the bed and redressed in the kimono. 'How'd my shoes and pack get there? Oh, who cares! This fits like a glove! Yay! Well, one problem solved. Now, where to find the kitchen to get some breakfast.' And with that, she opened the big oak door and began her journey through many hallways.

**To Sesshomaru**

'I don't think I'll get to say this often, but I'm a fool. Why didn't I just leave her there? Why did I feel the urge to play the hero and save her? Why did I allow myself to get caught up in my brother's affairs? Why, why, why? She is a miko and has strange powers so maybe she put an enchantment on me to control me…Hmmm… No; somehow I feel I acted on my own as much as I don't want to admit it. There's just something about her that draws me to her. It's been there since I first saw her. That's why I kissed her earlier, well that and to get her to shush; she was hurting my ears. And I'm still not completely sure I believe her about her being from the future and all. Maybe this talk will clear some things up.' Sesshomaru sighed in his fluffy chair in his study.

It was a huge room lined with shelves and shelves of various books about anything and everything. This was his favorite room in the castle, except for his mother's dressing room/guest room. He spent most of his time in here, doing lord-like paperwork or just reading and relaxing. Mainly, though, he came in here to get Jaken to leave him alone by pretending to do work.

A knock at the door sounded. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you in there? I have urgent and distressing news! Please, let me in!" Jaken cried out in his squeaky noise.

Okey doke! Another chapter down for the count! I know you guys _really _don't want to hear my lame excuses about how come it took me **_sooooo_** long to update, but I was really busy! I go to my dad's house every other weekend and it just happened that I had to go twice while I was trying to write this chapter. Also I got a PUPPY! Yay! But it got sick right after we got it so I spent like 3 or 4 days watching it like a hawk to make sure it wasn't going to die on me, that's how sick he got. So I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I made you people wait SO long, but I'll try to be better. I'm even taking a writing class now to help me write better! Lol and yes, I HAD to throw in the kiss. Sorry to anyone I offended by killing innocent people like Aiko. I just thought if I had a nightmare, I'd probably see myself killing someone I love and their wife and kids. So...Bye! Oh**_...REVIEW_**! It usually makes me write faster. That's not a guarantee, but it's something along those lines. And if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the castle while Kagome's there, send them to me in an email, you don't want everyone else to know what happens!


End file.
